j'ai rendez vous avec la mort mais avant
by glucose123
Summary: Le jugement de drago malfoy, emprisonné suite à ces actes durant la guerre va etre rendu. Il n'en sait pas encore l'issu, mais ce qui est sur, c'est qu'il doit dire la verité à hermione, il faut qu'elle sache... one-shot de type romance tragique


Il se faisait tard, mes yeux me piquaient, mais malgré tout, je persistais à vouloir finir ce livre. Pas par envie, pas pour compter un livre de plus à mon actif, non je lisais pour oublier. Oublier quoi me direz vous ? La guerre, oui la guerre et tous ces morts : Lupin, Tonks, Fred et tant d'autres... Oui nous l'avons gagnée, mais à quel prix, j'étais consciente que toutes ces morts, ces sacrifices avaient été essentiels à la victoire, cependant je ressentais toujours une grande peine, car nous n'avions pas pu les sauver et que je persistais à croire que nous aurions pu.

Le soir, quand je me couchais dans mon lit, seule, dans le noir, sous mes draps, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'y repenser. Et ce soir-là ne faisait pas exception. De la guerre, je n'avais pas eu de séquelles physiques, mais j'avais des séquelles psychologiques, comme ces cauchemars qui me hantaient nuits après nuits.

La guerre était finie depuis un an et demi maintenant, mais c'était encore le sujet principal de discussion de tout le monde. Cela faisait la une des magazines, on rendait des hommages aux victimes, mais on parlait aussi des procès des grandes figures de la guerre côté Voldemort dont évidemment la famille Malefoy. Le lendemain, le verdict allait être rendu pour Drago Malefoy, les avis divergeaient à son sujet, pour moi ce n'était qu'un meurtrier et il devait être envoyé Azkaban. Sa mère avait été condamnée à rester sous surveillance chez elle, échappant de peu à la prison. Ce n'était cependant pas le cas de son mari, lui avait reçu le baiser du détraqueur.

Je commençais à fatiguer, je me sentis petit à petit tomber dans un sommeil profond. Un dernier coup d'œil me permit de voir qu'il était déjà 2h05...

Je me sentis émerger de mon sommeil, j'avais bien dormi cette nuit, j'entendais par là que je ne m'étais réveillée que deux fois dans la nuit à cause des cauchemars récurrents que je faisais. Il était tard, déjà midi et demie. Je réalisai à ce moment qu'un toc répétitif se faisait entendre à la fenêtre, j'enlevai alors entièrement la couverture qui me couvrait puis me levai et m'approchai de la fenêtre. Un hibou noir que je n'avais jamais vu tenait deux lettres dans son bec, l'une portait le tampon de la prison d'Azkaban. Intriguée, j'ouvris la fenêtre et me saisis des deux lettres avant de refermer la fenêtre et d'aller m'asseoir sur mon lit. Je regardai les deux enveloppes, hormis le tampon et mon nom, il n'y avait rien de plus dessus. Je me décidai alors à les ouvrir en commençant par la lettre officielle de la prison.

_Hermione Granger, _

_Nous vous adressons une lettre du dénommé Drago Malefoy, condamné à mort à dix heures ce matin même par unanimité des votes de la commission des juges du Ministère de la Magie. _

_Mr Draco Malefoy a émis le souhait de vous faire transmettre une lettre avant de recevoir le baiser du détraqueur, cette demande à été acceptée. _

_C'est pourquoi nous vous avons envoyé cette lettre que vous trouverez dans l'enveloppe ci-jointe._

_Avec toutes nos salutations, Jones Lewis, préfet du département de justice de la magie._

J'étais choquée, je ne comprenais pas, Malefoy m'avait écrit une lettre, mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi à moi ? Et puis il... il était mort... ce matin, il y avait à peine deux heures trente, j'avais des images en tête, l'imaginant recevoir le baiser, voir son corps sans vie, les yeux ouverts... Malefoy était réellement mort, j'avais souhaité sa mort, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sentir une boule dans ma gorge, j'avais une envie de pleurer, je ne comprenais pas...

Je baissai la tête et regardai la deuxième lettre. D'une écriture fine, mon nom était écrit dessus. Que voulait-il me dire ? Une lettre d'insultes peut-être ? Non je ne pensais pas, pas quand on savait que l'on allait mourir, on pensait à autre chose dans ces moment-là. Je me décidai alors à l'ouvrir.

_Hermione,_

_Hermione, Hermione, Hermione... Par où commencer, par où finir, je n'en sais rien, tout ce que je sais c'est que je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, alors je me lance..._

_Je t'écris cette lettre pour te dire ce que je ressens pour toi depuis toujours, je t'aime Hermione Jean Granger, oui je sais c'est fou et ton petit cerveau modèle doit déjà être en train de chercher une réponse, une explication logique, rien que le fait que je t'écrive doit t'interpeller. _

_Mais revenons au principal, Hermione, je crève d'amour pour toi, tu as compris ? Je suis fou de toi ! Et cela depuis longtemps déjà ! Quand ? Je ne sais pas exactement, toujours est-il que j'ai remarqué que mes sentiments de haine, de dégoût et autres s'étaient depuis longtemps transformés en amour._

_Que te dire ? Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès ? Non, je pense juste qu'on ne peut pas lutter contre nos sentiments, tôt ou tard, leur présence se fait trop lourde pour aspirer à vivre dans le mensonge. Mais je n'ai pas honte, pas honte de la personne à qui je voue ces sentiments sincères : toi, Hermione..._

_Tu es... indéfinissable, unique, la plus belle personne que j'ai rencontrée de ma vie, aussi belle de corps, que d'esprit. Comment je peux dire ça alors qu'on ne s'est jamais parlé, excepté nos insultes ? Eh bien, je t'ai observée, écoutée à la dérobée, c'est tout ce que j'ai pu faire durant toutes ces années pour essayer de te connaître._

_Tu possèdes tellement de qualités : ton courage tout d'abord, prête à tout affronter pour la juste cause. Ce courage que j'aurais aimé avoir, pour faire mes propres choix, t'avouer mes sentiments quand il était encore temps...La patience et la générosité dont tu fais preuve chaque jour auprès des autres. Ta curiosité à tout savoir, tout connaître, tu ne te contentes jamais de tes acquis. Tu es tellement intelligente, compréhensive, le seras-tu assez pour me pardonner toutes les horreurs que je t'ai dites, faites ? Je crois que j'en demande trop, si tu as déjà accepté de lire cette lettre, ce serait déjà bien. _

_Oh Merlin, je t'en prie, faites que tu lises cette lettre !_

_Je veux tellement que tu saches, que tu saches que je t'aime, que je donnerais ma vie pour toi, si tu me le demandais. Je regrette à présent de ne pas t'avoir dit mes sentiments avant, et je ne pourrais jamais te le dire en face à présent. _

_Je vais bientôt mourir, ce n'est pas encore officiellement dit, mais je le sais, à quoi bon se voiler la face, je n'ai aucune chance. Je dois déjà être mort à l'heure où tu lis cette lettre. C'est drôle et effrayant de s'imaginer mort, j'espère simplement que cela sera rapide._

_Peut-être se verra-t-on là-haut ? Qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Je brûlerai en enfer pendant que tu brilleras au paradis mon ange._

_Par quoi finir ? Tout nous opposait : nos maisons, nos sangs, nos amis, nos motivations, nos familles mais malgré tout je suis tombé amoureux de toi..._

_Le loup s'est épris de l'agneau, n'est-ce pas ? _

_J'espère malgré tout qu'à la fin de cette lettre, ton opinion sur ma personne aura changé, ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Je t'en prie, ne me vois plus comme l'ignoble sang pur que j'étais avec toi mais plutôt comme un crétin qui n'a jamais su être assez courageux pour t'avouer ses sentiments._

_Hermione, il ne doit plus me rester beaucoup de temps, j'entends des bruits dans le couloir. Je te souhaite tout le bonheur que tu mérites, et Merlin sait comme tu en mérites. J'espère que tu auras une vie emplie de bonheur . Encore une fois, tu es et resteras la plus belle personne au monde que j'ai rencontrée, tu es parfaite, alors ne change surtout pas. Et encore une fois, pardonne-moi toutes les choses que je t'ai faite, les erreurs que j'ai commises. Je t'aime et je t'aimerai...à jamais._

_Drago_

Ma lettre était à présent finie, elle n'était pas parfaite mais le principal y était...

Tout à coup, la porte de la cellule s'ouvrit, et deux gardiens de la prison apparurent dans l'embrasure.

Puis, le préfet Jones Lewis entra :

- Drago Malefoy, le jugement à été rendu, et il a été décidé à l'unanimité que vous recevrez la peine maximale, le baiser du détraqueur. Nous allons donc à présent vous emmener en salle d'exécution.

Avez-vous quelque chose à dire ?

Que dire ? Je savais depuis longtemps que je serais condamné mais j'avais bêtement gardé un espoir infime d'échapper à cette peine. Pourquoi ? Peut-être comme tout être humain qui aspire à la vie ? Une envie de pleurer me prit, une boule se forma dans ma gorge, j'allais mourir...

Un toussotement me fit revenir à la réalité, le préfet me regardait, visiblement en attente d'une réponse.

- Euh non, je n'ai rien à dire, enfin si, j'aimerais juste que cette lettre soit envoyée. Est-ce possible ?

- Eh bien oui, il me semble que cela peut être accepté. A qui s'adresse-t-elle ?

- Hermione Granger.

- HERMIONE Granger ? Euh, eh bien d'accord, peu importe le destinataire cela sera fait.

- Merci.

- Nous devons à présent y aller Mr Malefoy, le jugement doit être exécuté à dix heures précise.

- Allons-y alors.

Je me levai alors de ma chaise. Cependant le préfet ne bougea pas, me fixant avec un regard empli de... compassion ? D'empathie ? Puis il me sourit finalement, un sourire, oui, de compassion.

- Je crois que nous devons y aller Mr Lewis. Je suis attendu, j'ai rendez-vous avec la mort.

- Hélas, je crois que vous avez raison, Mr Malefoy. Allons-y, c'est l'heure.


End file.
